The Retainers' Promise
by NumberCDLI
Summary: "Promise me, that if and when you can, you will return to us. Even if it's just a little while." Anankos was dead. Peace was restored, and as Selena, Odin, and Laslow were preparing to return to Ylisse, they made a promise to Camilla, Leo, and Xander to return to the World of Fates. And they were going to keep their promise.
1. The Return to Awakening

**So, this was largely inspired by MaxHP on Youtube. He made a few custom support dialogues for Fire Emblem Fates where Odin, Selena, and Laslow all resign from their positions as retainers to Leo, Camilla, and Xander respectively. If you haven't watched those videos yet, I highly recommend that you do. They are fantastic videos and they were quite heartwarming.**

 **Credit to the beautiful thumbnail art goes to Skyflower of tumblr. Link:** **jisunshines . tumblr-com / image / 137765237758 (just remove the spaces, and replace the hyphen '-' with a period '.') (Just saying, the hyphen might just vanish with the 'com' altogether, so you may have to type that part out.)**

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

In the middle of the woods, just south of Ylisstol, the air started to thicken in a clearing. Suddenly, a crack formed in the air, and the space tore apart. Selena stumbled out from the space and nearly fell to the ground. Odin and Laslow weren't so lucky as they both face-planted onto the ground next to her.

"Blech!" Laslow spat out a wad of grass. "Anankos never told us that using that crystal would be so…tossy."

"Really?" Selena rolled her eyes. "That's the best that you could think of?"

A few more people were thrown out from the portal behind Selena, each one of them falling unceremoniously to the ground. Even Azura, the graceful singer and dancer landed on her rear.

"Ugghh…"

Corrin was the first to rise after Odin and Laslow. Jakob, Corrin's faithful butler and second coming of Frederick, was up not a second after his master, brushing off flecks of dust and dirt from his uniform.

"Wh-Where are we?" Corrin mindlessly asked.

The others got to their feet and looked around. Their confusion was answered with a single word from Selena.

"Home."

She was fighting back tears as she took in the view. She recognized this place, this specific clearing, as it was the place where she and her family came for a picnic for her birthday many years ago. At her feet was a small circle of dead grass where Morgan attempted to use magic to create a campfire, and the large maple tree in the center still had the unnatural curve in its trunk when Robin was teaching her magic.

"We're back…" Laslow whispered in awe. "We're actually back!"

Selena felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Selena, are you alright?" Corrin asked.

She wiped her eyes before throwing a glare at Corrin. "Of course! Why would you even ask that?"

Corrin let out a lighthearted laugh. "My apologies. It would seem that my worry was misplaced."

"Obviously," Selena scoffed. "But…thanks…"

"Hm?" Corrin gave Selena a curious glance. "Sorry, I didn't catch that last part."

"Nothing!" Selena quickly answered. "I-In any case, let's hurry up and go!"

"Right you are, dear Selena!" Laslow agreed.

At this, Laslow's daughter, Soleil, spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

Laslow longingly looked off into the woods. "To Ylisse. To my home."

 **. . .**

"Woaaahhh, this place is HUGE!"

Soleil's eyes were wide as saucers as she looked around the streets of Ylisstol.

"And there's so many cute girls here!" Soleil squealed.

"Not now, Soleil," Laslow calmly said. "First, there's a few people that I want you to meet."

As they continued to walk, Selena noticed that a crowd was starting to gather down the street. On either sides of her, people were rushing towards the crowd with excitement written all over their faces. Whispers and talk filled the air, and Selena was able to pick up on what a few of them were saying.

"It's the Exalt and Queen!"

"The Exalt is visiting again!"

"And he's with the Robin, the Plegian King!"

"No way! King Robin is here?!"

"Of course! The Exalt and King Robin are close friends, after all!"

Selena, Laslow, and Odin glanced at each other for a second before coming to a silent decision. They ran forward as fast as their legs could carry them, completely disregarding the others in their haste. The trio pushed and weaved their way through the gathering crowd. Many of the people that they pushed made irritated sounds and glared at them in annoyance, but Selena, Odin, and Laslow could care less. All they cared about was making their way to the front of the crowed, which they eventually managed.

Once they managed to get to the front, the three looked down the street, and it was as if they all forgot how to breathe at that moment.

The Exalt of Ylisse, Chrom, and his wife, Queen Olivia, were casually walking through the crowded street. Behind those two was Lucina, Chrom and Olivia's daughter from the future, and Laslow's older sister. Beside them was Lissa, Chrom's younger sister, and her husband, Lon'qu.

While Laslow and Odin's gazes were fixated on the Ylissean royals, they weren't the ones that Selena was looking at. Rather, it was the man that was walking right alongside Chrom. The Plegian King, Robin. Her father.

He had white hair and was wearing a purple and gold robe, and next to him was his wife, Cordelia, a beautiful woman with flowing, scarlet hair. Just behind those two and walking next to Lucina was a girl, looking to be only a year younger than Selena, wearing a robe that was a replica of the white haired man in the front.

"Mom…Dad…Morgan…"

Selena was looking at her parents and younger sister, all of whom she had not seen in years.

Maybe it was by pure luck and chance. Maybe it was because he just happened to look over in her direction. Or maybe it was because her whisper was carried along the wind and into his ears. Whichever one it was, Robin froze.

Once Robin stopped moving, Chrom looked at Robin in confusion. The Plegian king looked as if he was looking at a ghost, which, to be fair, wouldn't be far off. Following his friend's eyes, Chrom looked over in Selena's direction, and he adopted the very same expression as Robin.

"Chrom?" Olivia gave Chrom a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Robin?" Cordelia started to follow Robin's gaze as well. "Robin, is something the - "

The entire group of royals were now petrified. Seeing how their Exalt and Queen were frozen, the crowd fell silent and every head in the vicinity turned to Selena, Odin, and Laslow.

"Inigo?" Chrom whispered. "Is…Is that you?"

Laslow gave Chrom a weak grin. "Hello, Father, Mother."

The moment Laslow's words left his mouth, he was embraced by Chrom. Olivia was right behind him, tears streaming down her face as she hugged her son, and Lucina also joined in the family embrace.

Odin was suffering the same fate as Laslow from Lissa and Lon'qu, and for the first time since they arrived in Ylisse, Odin had no words to utter.

But, all of that meant nothing to Selena. The only thing that she was focused on were the three people that were standing in front of her.

"Severa?"

Cordelia took a small step forward. Her voice was small, fragile, almost like glass. Her hands were placed over her mouth as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm back." Severa's voice was barely audible. She was only able to get out those two words, but even so, those two words was all that was needed before Cordelia ran forward.

Weeping tears of joy, Cordelia hugged so tightly as if she was afraid Selena would vanish in a moment. Tears started to flow down Selena's cheeks as well, and she embraced her mother, something that she thought she'd never be able to do again. She felt another body press up against hers, and with a single look, saw a mess of white hair and a crying face.

"Sevvy! You're back!" Morgan sobbed.

"This - This isn't a dream, right?" Cordelia sniffed. "Please tell me that this isn't a dream."

Selena lightly shook her head. "I'm here, Mom, Morgan."

A fresh wave of sobs erupted from Cordelia and she tightened her embrace.

The moment Selena was released from Morgan and Cordelia's embrace, she found herself in the arms of her father.

Selena was doing her best to hold back her tears with her mother and sister, but the moment that she found herself in Robin's arms, it was as if the floodgates were opened. She started to cry freely, releasing years of pent up emotions into her father's chest.

"Welcome home, Severa."

 _ **. . .**_

After the tearful and emotional reunion, and with a bit of urging from Selena, Odin, and Laslow, the reunited family moved inside Ylisstol Castle with everyone who came with the three from Nohr and Hoshido. Dismissing all of the castle's servants, Chrom led them to the castle's study, where everyone sat around a large table.

Once they were seated, Selena, Laslow, and Odin (but mostly the first two) explained what happened in the last few years. From them answering the desperate plea from Anankos, to them becoming retainers to the Nohrian royals, to how they joined forces with the Hoshidans, and finally ending with the end of the Silent Dragon, Anankos. They even included the aftermath of the battle, of how Valla was completely destroyed by Anankos's devastating attacks and power, making it inhospitable for anyone and anything, and how Corrin and Azura no longer belonged to any kingdom or nation. Xander and Ryoma invited them to stay in Nohr and Hoshido respectively, but the Vallites respectfully declined the offer.

"That…is some tale…" Robin muttered. "Joining forces with random people and defeating a dragon god? That doesn't sound familiar at all, right?" Robin looked over at Chrom, who smiled back.

"Not at all," Chrom replied, laughing lightly at Robin's joke.

"In any case." Robin leaned forward on his chair and eyed Selena, Odin, and Laslow. "Would you like to introduce us to your friends?"

The trio glanced at one another. They had a quick and silent argument through their eyes only, and it fell upon Laslow to be the first to speak. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and faced his parents. Specifically, he was looking at his father, who was infamous for breaking things when his emotions got the better of him.

"Um…Mother, Father?" Laslow timidly smiled as he placed his hand over Azura's. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Azura, and to my son and daughter, Shigure and Soleil."

Chrom nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, AzuWHAT?!"

"My…wife and kids?" Laslow repeated.

Chrom was frozen from shock, and Azura took this time to speak.

"It is an honor to finally meet you," Azura gracefully said with a bow. "Laslow has briefly spoken of you, and holds the both of you in the highest regards."

"Th-The honor is ours," Olivia shyly replied.

"Ohhh myyy gossshhhh!" Soleil squealed from a seat over from Azura. "Dad, why didn't you tell me that grandmother was this beautiful and cute!"

"Soleil, hush!" Shigure quietly hissed. "Now is not the time!"

"G-Grandmother?!" Olivia squeaked and passed out.

"Olivia!" Chrom jumped out of his seat and grabbed his wife before she could fall to the floor. "Olivia, open your eyes!"

As Chrom and Olivia were dealing with the revelation of being grandparents at their current age of mid-twenties, Odin took in a deep breath.

"Dearest Mother and brave Father! Your son has traveled through space and time, single-handedly defeated an army's worth of deadly enemies, and took down a evil so great that - "

"We've gone over this already, Owain," Lon'qu interrupted. "Get to the point."

"This is my wife and daughter." Odin motioned over to his left.

Lissa's jaw dropped and Lon'qu paled. Rising from her chair, Ophelia gave Lissa and Lon'qu an exaggerated bow.

"The heavens have blessed us to meet across worlds, O Chosen Ones!" Ophelia said. "I am Ophelia Dusk, daughter and apprentice to Odin Dark, your son of fate! To meet the legends who gave life to my father is a dream among dreams, and our meeting is surely to have changed Fate itself!"

"I am Beruka, Odin's wife," Beruka simply said.

Lon'qu regarded Beruka silently, a gesture in which she returned in full. After a long silence, they seemed to have come to an agreement of sorts as a small smile formed on both of their faces.

"So, following the pattern of Inigo and Owain, am I right in assuming that you have a family as well." Robin looked over at Severa, and his tone made it obvious that it was a question.

A lump formed in Severa's throat. This wasn't supposed to be difficult. All she had to do was introduce Corrin and Kana to her parents. Just a single sentence composed of only a few words, yet the words refused to form on her tongue.

"Selena."

Her mind was brought down from the clouds upon hearing Corrin's voice. He gave her an encouraging nod, and Severa gathered herself.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Corrin and Kana."

For what seemed like an eternity, Robin and Cordelia didn't say anything, and it was starting to worry Severa. Morgan, on the other hand, had the widest grin on her face as she was bouncing up and down in her seat. If it wasn't for the tension in the room, Severa would have cracked a smile at her younger sister's antics.

"…Corrin. Do you…by any chance…" Robin was deliberately speaking slowly so that Corrin wouldn't be able to mishear his words. "Do you have the blood of a dragon running through you?"

A stunned silence fell upon those in the study. Not just on Severa, Corrin, and Kana, but even the frantic Olivia was now paying very close attention to what was happening. Everyone's focus was either Robin or Corrin, keenly awaiting for Corrin's answer.

"Yes," Corrin finally replied, his eyes firm. "We never mentioned this in our tale, but I am the son of Anankos, the Silent Dragon. The very same dragon whose threat we ended."

"I see." Robin folded his hands. "And I take it that very blood, by extension, runs through Kana?"

Kana nodded, looking a little fearful of Robin. It was to be expected, as Robin was currently a king and was once the vessel for Grima, the dragon god that nearly caused humanity to go extinct.

"And what of Inigo's wife, Azura?" Robin motioned over to the songstress. "Is she your sister or close relative?"

"Azura is my cousin," Corrin said. "Our mothers were sisters, a truth we only learned of recently."

The seated members on Corrin's side of the table all nodded, confirming Corrin's words.

"Robin, where are you getting all of this from?" Chrom asked the question that was in everyone's heads.

The Plegian King slightly raised an eyebrow. "You can't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Oh!" Morgan shot up. "Is that what the tingly feeling in my chest is?! It's like my blood is heating up a little!"

"So we weren't the only ones with that sensation," Azura noted. "Corrin, Kana, Shigure, and I have all been going through the same thing ever since we arrived in Ylisse. I thought it strange when I felt a…connection with Laslow, Odin, and Selena when I first met them in Nohr."

Chrom shook his head. "I'm not feeling this _'tingly feeling'_ , or anything of the sort."

"Neither am I," Lucina said, placing a hand over her chest.

"Heh, looks like our dragons are better than yours, Chrom," Robin smirked, and Cordelia and Morgan giggled at the Exalt's expense.

"What are you all talking about?" Chrom demanded, starting to look left out.

Robin cleared his throat before answering his friend. "It's the blood of dragons that run through us. As you're very well aware, I am - _was_ Grima's heart. His blood is mixed with mine, which is why Naga first called me _'Fellblood'_." He then looked over at Corrin. "I guess this is some side effect of housing a dragon's soul, but whenever I'm near someone that also has the blood of dragons, I can feel it. Like a weak, electric shock running through my veins. It's especially strong when I'm around Tiki or Nowi, both of whom are manaketes. I even get this feeling when I'm around you and your family, Chrom, but I can barely feel it since I spent so much time around you."

"I'm flattered," Chrom deadpanned.

"I get this very feeling with Azura, Corrin, Shigure, Soleil, and Kana as well," Robin continued, ignoring Chrom's remark. "Based off of what I just told you, I made an educated guess on whether or not they were related to dragons, and it would seem that I was correct.

"That being said, there was something very interesting about Kana. Since Severa is my daughter, she also houses Grima's blood, and I felt a trace of Grima's essence from Kana, along with the feeling of another dragon. It wasn't that difficult to put two and two together. The same goes for Shigure and Soleil, as I can feel Naga's power coursing through them, thanks to Inigo."

"Wooaaahh." Kana's mouth was open in the shape of an 'O'. "Mama, your papa is really smart!"

Severa smiled at her daughter. "I never told you this, but your grandpa was once known as Grandmaster Robin. He was also the tactician for three wars, and he kept his friends and mama's friends alive for all of them."

"Correction: Morgan was the head tactician for the Grimleal War," Robin grinned, and Morgan looked to be conflicted between being proud and embarrassed. "And _'...once known as.._ _.'_? I'll have you know that I'm still in possession of that title!"

"Don't forget me!" Morgan added. "I earned the title last year!"

"Really now? Congratulations on your achievement, Morgan," Inigo praised.

"Heh heh, thanks!" Morgan beamed.

Unknown to anyone in the room, a furious blush rose to Soleil's cheeks when Morgan smiled.

"Uh, King Robin?"

Robin inadvertently scrunched his nose upon hearing his title.

"No titles, please," Robin said. "It makes things feel a lot more tense and awkward than they need be."

"I-If you wish." Corrin seemed to be taken aback at Robin's lack of formalities, but he donned a straight face and continued, "If you knew of our relationship, then - "

"Then why did I even bother asking?" Robin finished.

Corrin nodded, looking surprised at how easily Robin was able to read him.

"I felt like it." Robin shrugged. "Plus, I barely had any chance to act like a father towards Severa, and I simply wished to see my adorable daughter's reactions."

"Wha - DAD!" Severa's face turned bright red and she did her best to scowl at Robin.

"See? Like that!" Robin cackled. "Her faces are pure gold!"

At this, Severa leapt across the table, and Robin bolted out of his chair to avoid his daughter's kick, laughing all the while.

"Welcome to the family!" Robin cheerfully yelled.

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

 **In case I didn't make it clear, or if it was a little obscured, the pairings are as follows:**

 **\- Chrom X Olivia  
Based off of Laslow and Xander's B Support. Laslow asks Xander if he had some sort of birthmark depicting Nohrian lineage, something that the Exalted family has.**

\- **Lissa X Lon'qu  
Because why not?**

 **\- Robin X Cordelia  
Because why not? Also, this way, Severa/Selena is also royalty since Robin is now _King_ Robin of Plegia.**

 **\- Selena/Severa X M!Corrin  
Based off of my latest run of Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations. I, like a dumbass, accidentally erased my Extra Data which had my main file on it, so I decided to make a new run.**

 **\- Laslow/Inigo X Azura  
Family of dancers and singers! How could I not! Well, Soleil is the exception, but I believe she can get there in time.**

 **\- Odin/Owain X Beruka  
Not the most popular pairing, but I feel as though Odin helped out Beruka not only from the kindness of his heart, but because he knew what Beruka was going through. Remember, Odin/Owain came from a bleak future, a place where hope was pretty much lost. It wouldn't be a surprise if everyone from that world was as emotionless and cold as Beruka, but all the Future Children have their own perks and traits, including Owain. So, in my head-canon, Odin saw some of Owain and the rest of the Future Children in her.**

 **All of the children have their default/official hair colors with the exception of Kana, who inherited Severa/Selena's red hair.**

 **Jakob, Felicia, and Flora also came along, but since they aren't really integral to the story, I purposely left them out.**

 **Also, anyone catch the reference to Saizo and Beruka's C Support? The best Support conversation in the entire franchise?**

* * *

 **Next chapter will be everyone returning to Fates, and that will be uploaded once I get all of my ideas sorted out.**


	2. Worlds Intertwine

"Mother, Father?"

Severa knocked on the door to her parents' room. It was late into the night and her parents would most likely be sleeping, but even still, she attempted to talk to them. After all, Severa was the type that kept her promises, even if it would take years.

Time trickled along as she idly stood in the hall until she decided that her parents were too tired to wake. Just as she was about to leave and walk back to her room, her mother opened the door.

"Suh-Severa?" Cordelia yawned. "What brings you here so late?"

"…I… I have something that I need to tell you," Severa hesitantly said.

From inside the bedroom, another sleepy voice was heard.

"Cordelia? What's wrong?"

Rubbing his eyes, Robin appeared beside Cordelia. His brow moved ever so slightly upwards upon seeing his daughter.

"Severa has something important to tell us," Cordelia said.

"I-It's not important!" Severa quickly said.

"Severa." Robin warmly smiled and pulled her into his arms. "You are our daughter, so you'll always be important to us. If something is keeping you up this late into the night, then it's obviously bothering you. And as I've said many times before, your mother and I wish to help. Our ears are always open. That is what parents are for, are they not?"

Severa didn't say anything as she simply looked down at her feet. It was a chilly night, and with her only wearing a light nightgown with a thin coat on top, she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body.

"Perhaps we should step inside?" Cordelia suggested, not letting the minute movement escape her eyes. "The cold hallway is no place to talk."

Nodding, Robin led Severa to a table inside the room. Cordelia went to the kitchen and starting boiling water for tea.

"Remember the little trick I taught you," Robin called out to his wife.

"Yes yes, I know, Robin," Cordelia smiled. " _"_ _A controlled flame that's spread throughout the palm of your hand_ , _"_ I know."

"It only took you two weeks to get it down correctly, and only started getting used to it yesterday," Robin chuckled, and a light blush rose to Cordelia's cheeks.

Severa rolled her eyes at her parents' interactions, but there was no annoyance or exasperation in it. She'd been away for nearly four years, and only been back for one, and her parents hadn't changed a bit. In fact, the only thing that was different was that her parents took the surname 'Regis', a name from an ancient age that roughly meant, _'of the King'_ , in her absence. A ruler needed a family name, and Robin vehemently rejected all titles related to the Grimleal when he took up the Plegian throne.

"So." Robin turned to Severa. "What's troubling you?"

It took a few seconds for Severa to find her voice.

"W-Well, you remember how Inigo, Owain, and I travelled to Nohr and Hoshido?"

"Of course," Robin nodded. "How could we forget? You vanished without a trace, leaving only a single note behind that read, _'Be back soon.'_ "

"Yeah, sorry about that." Severa took a moment to clear her throat. "Anyways, you know how I told you about the people I met there? Like Lady Camilla, Lord Xander, Oboro…"

"And Corrin?"

Cordelia sat down next to Robin with a large plate with a doting smile on her lips. Balanced on top of the plate were three cups of tea that had a fruity scent.

"Y-Yeah, and Corrin." It was Severa's turn to blush. She then shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Here." Cordelia handed her a cup. "It'll help soothe your nerves."

"Thanks," Severa muttered.

Upon taking the first sip, a warm feeling spread through Severa's chest. It was most likely from drinking something hot during a cold night, but Severa decided to think that it was the tea calming her down. It tasted perfect to her, and it lived up to her mother's reputation.

"If this is about you and Corrin wanting to move out, then we wholeheartedly approve," Robin said. "It'll sadden us, but your choices are your choices."

"No, this isn't about Corrin. Well, it kinda is, but at the same time, it isn't - aaaargh! This isn't what I wanted to talk about!" Severa grumbled and set her cup down on the table. "It's about my promise to Lady Camilla."

Robin and Cordelia both looked confused. Severa never mentioned anything about a promise when she returned.

"Specifically, it's about the promises that Inigo, Owain, and I made to our lieges back in Nohr, back when we were retainers," Severa continued. "The promise was that, one day, we would return to see them once more."

"I see." Robin calmly nodded. "When will you depart?"

Severa blinked in surprise. This was certainly not the reaction that she was expecting.

"You…you're not mad?"

"Should we be?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"N-No, but - I just thought you'd be more…I dunno…vocal!"

"My dear." Cordelia gently placed her hand on top of Severa's. "From what you've told us, the people that you met in Nohr and Hoshido are as much family to you as the Shepherds are to us. If you wish to see them again, we will not hold you back. Just…" Cordelia looked as if she was holding back tears. "Just don't be gone so long. And if you plan on staying there, let us know."

Severa bit her lip. "Actually…that brings me to my next point."

"Which is?"

"I…I'd like you to come with me. To introduce my blood family to the family I forged through bonds."

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

 _~ A week later ~_

"Mom, Dad, hurry!"

"Kana, wait!"

Cheerfully laughing, Kana ran up the hill with Corrin chasing after her. Behind those two was Severa, followed by Morgan, Cordelia, and Robin.

A week had passed since Robin and Cordelia's talk with Severa. The morning after, Robin made an announcement to the people of Plegia that he and his family would be leaving for an unknown amount of time. It was only right, after all, for the king and queen to notify their nation of their absence. Thankfully, the Plegians took it very well and wished them all a safe journey. Mustafa, Jakob, Henry, and Tharja promised to look after the kingdom and Felicia and Flora would look after the younger Sarine and Morgiana while they were gone, which relieved Robin of a heavy burden.

Now, the family was south of Ylisstol, walking towards the Outrealm Gate. It was a familiar road to the Shepherds. They had gone through the Outrealm Gate a few times for multiple reasons in the past. One time it was because one of the Anna sisters invited them to a luxurious hot spring, another was when a different Anna invited them to a beautiful beach, and a few times was them helping out some old man gather some cards.

"This is a little nostalgic, isn't it?"

"Hm?" Robin was taken out of his trip down memory lane.

"This." Cordelia waved her hand in front of her, gesturing at their two daughters from the future and the scenery around them. "We used to travel here a lot back then, didn't we?"

Robin laughed. "Yeah, we did."

"Remember all that running around we did when trying to recover your roster of the Shepherds?" Cordelia smirked.

"Or the time when we went to that Harvest Festival?" Robin wistfully recalled. "All that pie…'twas a glorious day."

Cordelia laughed and wrapped her arm around Robin and the two walked in comfortable silence.

"I can see it!"

Kana was at the top of the hill, bouncing on her feet. Corrin ran up beside her and ruffled her hair, unraveling her hair bun.

"Daaaad~ You did it again," Kana pouted.

"Sorry sorry," Corrin laughed.

Walking up behind Kana, Severa started to fix Kana's hair.

"Thanks, Mom!" Kana grinned.

Severa pecked her daughter on top of her head. "You're very welcome."

"Robin, Cordelia! Chrom and the others are already there!" Corrin yelled.

"They've been waiting for who knows how long!" Robin yelled back. "They can wait a little longer!"

While Robin and Cordelia continued to leisurely walk up the hill, Morgan was unable to hold in her excitement and bolted forward.

"I know I've said this before, but it's amazing how similar our family is," Cordelia hummed. "You and me, Corrin and Severa, Morgan and Kana?"

"Heh, true." Robin watched Morgan vanish over the hill. "Corrin and I both have white hair and the blood of dragons, you and Severa both have beautiful scarlet hair, and Morgan and Kana are both bundles of limitless energy."

"I wonder where that energy comes from," Cordelia said. "My mother and father are both pretty reserved, and you…" Cordelia poked her finger into Robin's side. "…can be very lazy. In fact, I'd say you're the laziest person that I know."

"It's not that I'm lazy, it's just that - "

"You choose to not exert any more energy than necessary, right?"

Robin laughed. "You know me well."

Coming to the top of the hill, Robin took in the view once more. It was nothing new, as he'd seen it many times before, but it took his breath away every time.

Below him was a vast lake that was easily the size of the Ylisstol Castle. Countless flowers of every color rimmed the lake, and the crystal clear water sparkled under the sunlight. A single road made of a pure white marble led to the center of the lake, where a towering arch stood. The Outrealm Gate.

Standing in front of the road's entrance was the Exalted family, each of whom were ecstatic to see Robin and his family for the first time in almost a year.

"You're late, Robin!"

Robin grinned and walked up to his closest friend, the Exalt. "Chrom, please. A tactician is never late, nor is he ever early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

"That's your favorite excuse, isn't it?" Chrom laughed and wrapped his arms around Robin. "It's good to see you again."

"And to you," Robin replied. Breaking away from Chrom, he looked over at Chrom's family and fluidly bowed to Chrom's wife. "Olivia, beautiful as always."

A furious blush rose to Olivia's cheeks. "Th-Thank you, Robin. It's good to see you well."

Robin fought down a laugh. Even though she had been the queen of Ylisse for quite some time now, Olivia's shyness persisted.

"Uncle Robin!"

"Lucina, please, I thought I asked to not be called that."

The blue haired princess simply smiled at Robin's remark. "It is good to see you well."

"A condition that won't last if you keep calling me that," Robin joked. "I'm only a couple years older than you are, and you calling me _'Uncle'_ makes me feel older than I actually am. And no, Lissa, you can't say anything because you personally asked Lucina to call you _'Aunt Lissa'_ , so you don't get to say anything."

"Bwuh - I wasn't going to say anything!" Lissa hastily said.

"I'm sure." Robin playfully rolled his eyes.

Looking around him, Robin noticed that the others were all in small groups with each other. Kana and Ophelia were role-playing as usual, and Inigo, Azura, Owain, and Beruka were catching up on lost time with Corrin and Severa. The ex-assassin still didn't talk much, but when Robin would compare how she was now to when she first arrived with Owain, the difference was like night and day. He looked around a bit more and saw Soleil flirting with Morgan, and Morgan was casually brushing off her advances. Maybe it was because she didn't realize Soleil was hitting on her? Robin shook his head. There was no way that Morgan, his prodigious daughter with a mind greater than his own, wouldn't be able to recognize it.

"Robin."

A voice called out from behind Robin, and he turned around to see a couple more familiar faces.

"Lon'qu, Shigure! I was wondering where you two were."

"Pleasure to see you again, Robin," Shigure warmly said.

"SHIIIGUUREEE!"

The aqua haired singer vanished from Robin's view as Morgan and Kana both tackled him to the ground.

"Shigure!" Morgan nestled her head in Shigure's chest.

"Hello, dear cousins." Shigure affectionately ran his fingers through Morgan and Kana's hair. "I trust that you two haven't been of much trouble?"

"Mhmm!" Kana flashed a bright grin.

As Shigure, Morgan, and Kana walked off on their own, Robin looked back at Lon'qu and raised an eyebrow.

"Basilio was whining about not having a successor to his seat as a Khan," Lon'qu said.

"Again?" Robin couldn't help but laugh as he started to walk towards the Exalted family. "That's the fourteenth time in the past year!"

"I'm well aware," Lon'qu grunted.

"Why not take his spot?" Robin asked. "I'm sure Lissa would be willing to live up north with you in Ferox, and Ylisse wouldn't be too far of a walk away."

The swordsman was silent for a few moments before answering.

"It has crossed my mind more than a few times, but…"

"But?"

"I am not sure if Chrom would be happy with me taking away his younger sister."

Robin blankly stared at Lon'qu for more than a few seconds, to which Lon'qu looked straight ahead.

"Pfft…"

Lon'qu looked away as his lips twitched upwards ever so slightly and Robin did his best to stifle his laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Robin failed to control himself as he broke into uncontrollable laughter. Even though Lon'qu was turned away from Robin, his shoulders were shaking, giving away the fact that he too was laughing, though in a much more reserved manner.

"I was expecting many different answers, but a joke was not one of them," Robin said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"All jokes have a truth as their base," Lon'qu pointed out.

The grin faded from Robin's lips. "Wait, you mean…?"

"It would be a lie to say that asking this of Chrom is not unnerving," Lon'qu admitted. "I just do not know how to approach him about this topic."

"Mm…I kind of understand where you're coming from." Robin nodded. "But both you and Chrom are straightforward people, so the best way to ask him would be to just…ask him. Plain and simple. Besides, you're already married. What's one more step from there?"

Lon'qu looked at Robin with as close to a surprised look the stoic swordsman could show.

"Strange…why did that never occur to me until now?" Lon'qu muttered.

"Well, women have a way of complicating things," Robin said. "They make men think that right is wrong, left is right, up is down. And we men are fools for never learning and repeating those very mistakes time and time again."

"Heh…you may be right in that regard," Lon'qu chuckled. "Thank you, Robin."

"No problem. I think it's best if you ask him after this trip is over," Robin said. "In the meantime, you should just enjoy this trip to the lands of myths."

"Indeed," Lon'qu eagerly nodded. "I read that Hoshido is where my swordplay originated from, so I wish to test myself against them."

"You'll be able to test yourself soon enough, I promise you."

Both Robin and Lon'qu jumped at the soft voice that appeared behind them. Turning around, Robin was greeted by a woman with bright green hair and a red dress along with a sudden, but not uncomfortable, literal shock running through his veins.

"Tiki!" Robin exclaimed as Lon'qu quickly distanced himself from the new arrival.

"Hello, Robin," Tiki warmly smiled. "And Lon'qu. How long has it been since we've last seen each other?"

"Uhh…not since Cordelia and I went to visit you while searching for Severa, Inigo, and Owain, so…" Robin's brow furrowed. "…about six years?"

"Has it truly been that long?" Tiki frowned. "It feel as though it's only been a few days at most."

"…Tiki? Have you been sleeping the entire time?" Robin hesitantly asked.

"Wh-What?!" Tiki furiously blushed. "N-No, of course not!"

"Tiki." Robin's tone was the very same tone he used when reprimanding Morgan whenever she would tell an obvious lie.

"Maybe a little?" Tiki sheepishly said.

Robin crossed his arms.

"Okay, fiiiine," Tiki pouted and looked down at her feet. "I slept the entire time… But I woke up two times in between, so that counts as something, right?"

The three millennia old manakete looked up at Robin with puppy eyes. Said eyes were powerful enough to utterly destroy a man's willpower and make them cave. Due to this, Robin was left with only one option, and one answer.

"No. No it does not."

Tiki stumbled backwards as if she was struck in the stomach from Robin's blunt answer, and Lon'qu used this moment to leave Tiki's presence.

"You're cruel…" Tiki huffed before she straightened herself and adopted a professional air. "In any case, I'm here to open the Outrealm Gate with my mother for you."

Robin gave Tiki a confused look. "Is that truly necessary? We've gone through the Outrealm Gate multiple times in the past without much trouble."

"Normally, yes, there would be no need for us to lend you our aid, but this is different," Tiki answered. "You are not headed towards some resort with an Anna; you are headed to the distant past, a time that is nearly forgotten. Just as my mother was the one to send you to the doomed future to save a different version of the Future Children, you will need the help of a Divine Dragon for this venture, but even then, my mother and I would be unable to send you back with accuracy."

"Then this journey is a waste of time and effort?" Robin's heart deflated upon hearing Tiki's words.

"I did not say that," Tiki corrected. "I merely said that it will be difficult to send you back at the time that you wish to be in, however…" Tiki's eyes landed on Corrin and Azura. "With the ones that have the Silent Dragon's blood coursing through them undiluted, it is quite possible. By using their energy, my mother and I can hone in on their world accurately."

A sigh relief escaped Robin. He looked over at Morgan, who playfully tackled an unsuspecting Severa to the ground. She then tightly wrapped her arms around Severa and started to roll down a small hill, one gleefully laughing and the other screaming in part annoyance and part terror. His attention was taken away from his daughters when Robin heard a light giggle from beside him.

"You care very deeply for your daughters."

"Of course." Robin crossed his arms. "Family is the one thing that I'll cherish above all else."

"How very like you," Tiki smiled. "In any case, I believe Mother is ready now."

From the center of the lake, a bright blue glow started to emanate from the Outrealm Gate's arch. The water started to gain a brilliant shine and the air started to bend around the Gate.

"Huh. That's certainly…new."

Tiki laughed from beside Robin. "You are seeing the Outrealm Gate's true power right now. Connecting this world to other worlds of the past is what it was made to do many ages ago."

"And here I was thinking it was just for some extravagant getaways," Robin joked.

"It is. For you and your family, at least."

Robin put a hand over his heart in mock pain. "Surely you jest! The reluctant king of a desert nation running away from his duties to go on a secret vacation with his beautiful wife and daughters? Absolutely preposterous!"

"Oh, hush," Tiki laughed. "I thought you becoming a king would at least make you a bit more mature, but it would seem that I was wrong."

"Excuse you?" Robin raised an eyebrow and a victorious grin formed on his face. "I don't think a three millennia old manakete that still likes to play games all the time whenever she isn't sleeping has any right to talk about maturing."

"Hmph!"

Puffing her cheeks out, Tiki stormed off in the direction of the Gate as Robin followed close behind.

The others in the area must've have noticed the Gate's awakening. Both families, Exalted and Regis, were waiting in front of the bridge leading to the Gate.

"Lady Tiki." Chrom deeply bowed.

"Chrom, there is no need for you to lower your head," Tiki said. "I have enough people doing so already, and I should be the one bowing to you since you saved this world from certain doom."

"It was only due to the efforts of the Shepherds and everyone else that supported us," Chrom replied as he looked over her shoulder and at Robin.

Tiki followed his gaze for a second before she quickly looked away from Robin with a huff. With her head held high, she briskly walked onto the bridge.

"Robin…"

Every set of eyes were set on Robin, most of them being quite accusatory glares.

"What…in the world…did you do to her?" Chrom asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I poked fun at her about her age and childish nature," Robin said bluntly.

A collective groan was let out by everyone and Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Only you would do that to a Divine Dragon, Robin. Only you."

"She started it."

"I DID NOT!" Tiki yelled from down the bridge.

"Yes, you did!" Robin yelled back.

Unbeknownst to Robin, Severa hid her face in her hands from embarrassment.

"My dad is a child," Severa moaned. "A child in the body of a man that happens to be a king."

"Hahaha! It's not so bad, Severa!" Corrin laughed.

"You only say that because you would have done the same thing if you became the Vallite King," Azura chided. "That would have made three kings with the minds of an infant: you, Robin, and Chrom."

"Hey! I'm not childish!" Chrom blurted out. "Right, Olivia?"

The shy dancer didn't reply as she averted her gaze and started fidgeting with her hair.

"O-Olivia? I-I'm not childish, right?" Chrom asked again with uncertainty in his voice.

"W-Well…I uhh…you…" Olivia's eyes started to dart around everywhere while avoiding Chrom. "You…can be…childish…"

The life left Chrom's eyes as did the strength in his legs. He collapsed onto his knees and his eyes glazed over.

"A-At times!" Olivia quickly added, but Chrom was unable to hear her words.

"My wife thinks I'm a child…" Chrom mumbled.

"A sentiment shared by all the women here, married or not," Cordelia said, and many of the females in the group nodded in agreement.

"Really now?" Robin wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Then, do humor me. What does that say about the women here, seeing how they married man-children?"

"I never said anything about us being better," Cordelia giggled, pecking Robin's cheek.

Morgan made retching noises at her parents shows of affection as she walked past the two and towards the Gate. Up ahead, Shigure slowed his pace from Soleil and Ophelia to match Morgan's.

"You'll find someone one day, Morgan," Shigure laughed.

"Bleh, no thanks." Morgan placed her hands behind her head as she continued to walk. "Relationships will get in the way of my personal freedom. Plus, boys are annoying."

"You sound like Kana when she tried to insult me by calling me a 'teenager'," Shigure smiled. "To this day, I still do not know what she exactly meant, and she refuses to tell me when I ask."

"It means that you're an icky icky boy," Morgan simply said.

Morgan then ran ahead to catch with Soleil and Ophelia, leaving behind a confused Shigure.

"She's strange, I know."

Shigure turned around. Robin was behind him with a calm smile on his face.

"Morgan is certainly energetic," Shigure said. "I always forget that in the time I do not see her. And it is always a pleasant surprise to see that she has not changed at all."

The two walked in comfortable silence for a little while until Robin asked Shigure, "Is there anyone like that in Hoshido or Nohr?"

"Anyone like Morgan? Hmm…" Shigure thought for a moment. "Not that I can think of, though there are three that are…" He trailed off.

"' _That are…'_?" Robin motioned for Shigure to continued, only to have him smile and shake his head.

"Never mind. You will see when you get there, I'm sure."

"What the - huh?!"

It was now Shigure's turn to leave behind a flabbergasted Robin.

"Not cool, Shigure! Not cool!" Robin yelled as he chased after the singer.

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

 **I lied. The group will be entering Fates next chapter, not this one.**


	3. A Promise Fulfilled

**You know, for an idea that was supposed to be a short story, this took a LOT longer than it should have.**

… **Woops.**

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

Severa doesn't shriek.

She yells, screams, and gets angry, yes, but she does _not_ scream. Others may have differing opinions, but none of those opinions are hers. Therefore, they're all wrong and she is right. She never shrieks.

Especially not now as she was tumbling through the sky and towards that ground at a speed that was most definitely fatal. There was a sound, her voice, that was being loosed from her mouth as she fell, but it wasn't a shriek. She'd pummel anyone whoever thought so.

"TIKIII!"

"WHAT?!"

Her father and the Divine Dragon, on the other hand…

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"THE PORTAL WORKED!"

Severa couldn't see it since, judging from the direction of the voice, Robin was directly above her, but she was one-hundred-percent sure that he was rolling his eyes. His next few words further cemented that thought.

"REALLY NOW?! WHAT I'M ASKING IS WHY WE'RE _FALLING_! WE'RE GOING TO DIE AT THIS RATE!"

There was a brief silence.

"Maybe _you_ would," Tiki replied. Severa could _feel_ the cheek in her voice. "But I'm a manakete, remember?"

A second later, a bright flash engulfed the falling group accompanied by a few gasps of awe from the ones who never saw Tiki transform before, though Severa didn't know why they were so surprised. A transformation was a transformation, and everyone had seen Kana and Corrin transform countless times.

An emerald blur shot past her as Tiki, now in her dragon form, caught Inigo and Owain in her claws and managed to get Lon'qu and Lissa on her back.

"I can't grab anyone else!" Tiki yelled over the rushing winds, her voice mildly distorted from her transformation. "Good luck, everyone!"

"AND HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MANAGE?!" Corrin yelled back.

Severa's head snapped towards him and smacked him on the arm. "Transform, you dunce!"

"Huh?!" Corrin looked at her as if she sprouted a third head. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, right. I can do that." He reached up and grabbed a sapphire gem that was dangling from his necklace. "Kana!"

"Right!"

There were two more flashes of light and Severa soon found herself in the familiar, draconic claws of her husband. Azura was in the other claw and she heard a soft "Oof" from Beruka as the ex-assassin landed on Corrin's back.

"Friggin' showoffs! I can't transform!" Robin whined. "Grima, you useless piece of Risen excretion! Why didn't you give me the ability to be a dragon, you twat!?"

Severa rolled her eyes and Corrin followed Tiki down towards the earth. It didn't take long since, in their dragon forms, Corrin and Kana were able to fly at ridiculous speeds, and her feet touched the solid earth a minute later. A heavy _thud_ announced Kana's arrival as well as she released Shigure and Ophelia from her claws and Soleil slid off her back. Two flashes of light later, Corrin and Kana were back in their human forms.

A breeze passed through the area, sending a chill that seeped past her light armor. Now that she wasn't falling to her death, Severa realized that the clothes that she wore underneath her armor were wet. Not completely soaked, but just damp enough to be an annoyance. A quick look around told her that everyone else was in the same predicament as her.

"S-Someone wanna make a f-fire?" Soleil asked, rubbing her arms.

"At your demand, dear cousin!" Ophelia exclaimed, taking out a tome from her robes. Covering her face with one hand and dramatically waving the other, a fireball landed on the ground at a safe enough distance that no one would get hit. "Behold my majestic flame! With my will as its source, it shall be burn for as long as the fires within my soul is alive!"

"You have our thanks, Ophelia," Shigure said with a soft smile.

"You are most welcome, fellow kin of divines!" Ophelia beamed.

Another breeze blew by as everyone started to gather around the flame. This time, however, the breeze lingered and seemed to stay right on them instead of leaving.

"You guys are assholes."

Severa looked up to see Robin hovering in the air above them. A swirling sphere of wind could be seen around him, and everyone else who couldn't be a dragon was in the wind bubble. For an intangible element, it had no trouble keeping everyone inside it afloat.

"That's…new…" Inigo muttered, staring at the magical wind. "When did he come up with that?"

Robin looked over his shoulder at Morgan and nodded, and both of their bodies visibly relaxed. The bubble of air dispersed, and the two of them, along with Cordelia, Chrom, Olivia, and Lucina, dropped onto the ground.

"I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that your dad can use spells without the aid of a tome," Soleil said to Severa.

"Hmph. Pretty sure that's like the only good thing that came out of my dad being Grima's Heart," Severa replied. "To quote the dragon-bastard, _"Dragons are not bound by the limits of man. Humans are too fragile."_ Stuck-up prick."

"Oof, that's some nasty language there," Inigo laughed.

"Shut it, lover boy," Severa snarked.

"Lover _man_ ," Inigo corrected with a grin on his face. "I'm married now, remember?"

Severa shot a glare at him that promised pain. Unfortunately, she was unable to follow up on said promise, her mother asked a relatively important question to no one in particular.

"Where are we?"

Everyone in the group, Severa included, began to look around. There were in a plain of sorts with lush greens and a clear sky. A few trees dotted the area and a few stray chasms split the ground. Large bridges were built over the chasms, making it possible for people to walk across the area.

What Severa found strange, however, was the fact that the place looked familiar despite the fact that she never came across such a place in Hoshido or Nohr.

"I…don't recognize this place…" Corrin muttered, voicing her thoughts.

"Neither do I…" Inigo said in agreement.

Svera didn't either, but there was something strange that poked at her in the back of her mind. She never came across this scenery during her time in the lands of Hoshido and Nohr, but somehow, the area looked familiar.

"The Bottomless Canyon…" a quiet voice said.

Heads turned to Beruka, who was wearing a brilliant poker face. She slightly raised an eyebrow in return.

"We're at the Bottomless Canyon," Beruka repeated.

"What?!" Ophelia's jaw dropped. "Surely you jest!"

Beruka's eyes darkened. "Do not doubt my memory. I may no longer be an assassin, but my skills have not faded."

"It is not your words that we doubt, my love," Owain quickly interjected. "It is only us that are to blame, for our minds fail to comprehend your words!"

Severa looked around again, comparing the scenery with that of her memory from years ago. If she stretched the connections, then she could just make out the similarities, but even then, her mind couldn't wrap around the fact that they were at the Bottomless Canyon. A dark and cold canyon was a far cry from a warm and lush plain.

"I…believe she is correct," Azura quietly said. "There is an…energy here that I recognize from Valla. It is faint, unbelievably so, but it is there."

"That's…hard to believe…" Kana muttered.

"Guys!" There was a sudden gasp from Soleil as she pointed at one of the bridges. "That bridge! I recognize it! That's where we jumped off to enter Valla!"

Severa looked over at the aforementioned bridge. She didn't recognize it.

Then again, the last time that she was on the bridge was when the bridge was old and worn down with time. The bridges here were much newer and didn't look like they were going to snap anytime soon.

"Are you sure?" Corrin asked Soleil.

The girl nodded in return. "Yup! I know because it's where I asked Sophie out for the first time! That little pillar of land with the tree right there…" She pointed to some vague area with her finger which was not helpful in the slightest. "…was in the background as I asked her and the sunset made for a really nice backdrop!" Then she scratched the back of her head. "Shame she turned me down though."

"You asked someone out when we were about to head into Valla?" Shigure asked incredulously.

Soleil nonchalantly shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"If this place is where two lands were connected by an ancient magic, then I can believe that," Robin said as he gazed out into the plain. "The air here… It's brimming with it."

"You and your over-observant tendencies," Cordelia smiled, nudging him with her shoulder.

"To be fair, I didn't really look for it. You can blame Grima for making me a little sensitive to all things magical." His brow then furrowed as he looked back out into the distance. "By the way, do you think that people will still remember your faces even after all this time? Like…common soldiers and whatnot?"

"Maybe," Corrin replied. "Why do you ask?"

Severa followed her father's eyes and noticed the problem. A few others in the group noticed as well and they visibly tensed.

"Because there seems to be a group of soldiers headed in our direction," Robin answered.

"Ah…" Corrin slowly nodded. "This…might be a little difficult to explain…"

 _ **. . .**_

A wise king must always think ahead. Whether it be during times of conflict or in times of peace, foresight was always a good thing to have. A kingdom with a short-sighted ruler was bound to fall even without outside influences.

Foresight was also necessary during combat as well. To know your enemy and to plan ahead to bring your enemy to their knees was something that any commander should know, and any competent leader would expect their enemy to do the same. But if one were to think far enough ahead, even the enemy would be at a loss.

Which was exactly why a tiniest of smiles, one that was most definitely not smug, appeared on Xander's lips as he watched his opponent struggle on his next move.

"Xander." Leo walked up to him with a stern look on his face. Surprisingly enough, his button-up shirt was on correctly. "Are you sure that we should've just sent or regular soldiers to check that pulse? I am not doubting our men, but we are at the Bottomless Canyon. If the rift between our world and Valla has opened again - "

"If the rift truly has opened, then we would have been told of it," Xander calmly replied, his eyes remaining locked on his opponent. "Our mages have been keeping a tight watch on the canyon, Orochi and Nyx included."

Leo took in a deep breath and slowly released it. "I hope you are right, brother. If Anankos has risen once more, then it will be _very_ difficult to defeat him without Corrin and Azura." He then looked at the chessboard for a couple of seconds before smirking. "White Knight to G6. You can take out Xander's Rook without any loss to your own pieces unless he wants to lose his Queen and Bishop."

Xander's opponent looked up at Leo with surprise evident in his eyes. A small smile rose to his face and he turned his attention back down to the chessboard while Xander looked at his brother in betrayal.

"You have my thanks," Ryoma said as he followed Leo's instructions. "I was too focused on keeping my King safe that I was unable to see that opening. This blasted game is more complicated than shogi."

"Traitor," Xander grumbled, not bothering to comment on the fact that chess was many times simpler than shogi. That game always gave him a headache.

The grin on Leo's face only grew. "It was to my belief that you wanted a challenge, brother. How will you grow by playing against someone who is still new to the game? I am only leveling the playing field, so to speak."

"Is Xander bullying Ryoma in chess again?"

The three men turned their heads as the rest of their siblings entered the room. Even Takumi, despite his attempt to look like he didn't want to be here, was present.

"I am not bullying him, Elise. I am teaching him," Xander said in his defense. "One does not grow without a challenge."

"By playing against him in a game that you've been playing for almost your entire life?" Hinoka asked with a playful grin.

Xander opted to not reply, turning his focus back onto the game of chess. He chose to ignore the incredibly smug and victorious grin on Ryoma's lips that was not deserved in the slightest.

As he thought on his next move (he had to scrap his previous ideas due to Leo's betrayal), he glanced over at Camilla. The last few years were harder on her than anyone else in the royal family. He and Leo may have lost one of their retainers after the defeat of Anankos, but Camilla had lost both of hers.

It was a hard blow on all of them when they found out that Selena, Laslow, and Odin were from a different world. The idea was so far-fetched that Xander almost disregarded it at first, but then his earlier talks with Laslow - rather, with _Inigo_ \- came into mind. And being the pragmatic person that he is, he took his retainer's words as fact, even before Inigo told him about his past.

That being said, Camilla was not as understanding. Xander had watched as she went through the stages of grief.

Shock, for having being told that her retainer was from a different world and that _both_ of them were leaving her.

Denial, thinking that it was all some elaborate joke, even though Selena, or Severa, had done her best to recall their past conversations about her leaving.

Anger and guilt, for Camilla began to frantically ask what she had done wrong for them to leave her alone.

Bargaining, as she made promise after promise, saying that she'd grant them anything that they wished for should they stay with her.

And once they left, depression and acceptance had hit Camilla so hard that she didn't leave her room for over a month straight, despite everyone's best efforts.

It was painful for Xander to see his sister, the proud and powerful princess of Nohr, to be reduced to such a state. Even after she began to leave her room, her complexion was sickly and her hair had lost its luster. Her state was one that the Camilla of the past would have never let herself be in.

It wasn't until two years later that she began to recover, and one more year for the spark to return to her eyes. Three full years, but Xander still worried that she'd never return to the person that she once was. If it ever happened, it would be many years down the line.

Even now, Camilla didn't have that spark as she spent her time with Sakura and Hinoka. The two princesses of Hoshido had grown close as the years went by. Their relationship was further closened by as they became in-laws as Camilla was now the Queen of Hoshido, having married Ryoma, and Hinoka being the Queen of Nohr, having married Xander.

For all his power as both a king and warrior, there was very little he could do to help his sister, and a deep sigh escaped Xander's lips. Such action would never have been done in public, but as he and his family were on vacation in their private manor by the Bottomless Canyon, he had no need to uphold his image of Nohr's stoic ruler.

"Is something the matter, my friend?"

Xander looked up to see Ryoma peering at him. His brow was furrowed ever so slightly in concern.

"You have been still for some time now," Ryoma said.

He blinked once before lightly shaking his head. "It is nothing. My mind was simply occupied by past dealings and recurring thoughts."

Ryoma nodded in understanding. "A feeling I know all too well."

Xander opened his mouth to reply when rapid footsteps approached their room. At the same time, a shadow dropped from the ceiling and the room's door was flung open.

"King Xander!" "Ryoma-sama."

A woman with wild blue hair with pink tips stood at the door while the shadow that dropped down revealed itself to be a woman with long, dark hair.

"Peri?" "Kagero?"

The two kings cast worried looks at their respective retainers. Peri looked absolutely panicked while Kagero's face was much calmer, but her entire body was tense.

"K-King Xander! At - At the gates!" Peri began waving her hand down the hall. "They're here!"

A frown formed on his face. "Who's here?" he asked.

"Laslow! And Azura and Corrin and Selena and Odin and everyone else that left!"

Complete and utter silence fell upon the room. Any and whatever held the royal families' attention prior was disregarded immediately, and eyes slowly widened in shock and disbelief.

"Wh-What…?" Xander's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Kagero, from her kneeling position, raised her head slightly to look at the two kings. "It is true. The scouts that were sent to investigate the pulse that our mages felt, and they have returned with those that accompanied Selena, Odin, and Laslow years ago."

"Are…Are you sure?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes," Kagero replied. "I stayed at the gates long enough to make sure of it myself. While they have been aged by time, they are most definitely the very same people. However…"

Xander inched forward. "However?"

"They are accompanied by people that I have never met before in my life in garments not native to any of our lands."

Xander met Ryoma's eyes and they both nodded, coming to the same thought. They rose from their seats, leaving their chess game unfinished, and began walking out the door.

As Peri stepped aside to make room, Xander's eyes flicked over to Camilla. In that brief moment, he was able to catch a large number of emotions going through her, the most prominent ones being doubt and hope. In all honesty, Xander felt the very same way.

"Come on, Camilla!" Hinoka ushered the Camilla out the door, causing the Nohrian princess to stumble slightly. "If they truly are back, we are going to meet them at the gates! Not in our lounge!"

There was no answer as Camilla followed Hinoka with Leo, Takumi, Elise, and Sakura right behind her.

As they walked through the halls, Ryoma asked Xander a question. "What are the chances that they truly are back?"

Xander didn't reply for a few moments, taking in a deep breath instead. "…I do not dare hope. Despite that, I cannot help but do so."

The talk he had with Laslow was one that he remembered in full clarity, and not a day went by in which the memory resurfaced. Only now, instead of it being bittersweet…

 _"Forgive me, milord, but I'm afraid I have to yield my position as your retainer."_

It was those words that dimmed Xander's world. Crass he may be, but without a doubt, Laslow had lit up the lives of all those that he had entered.

 _"I'm very sorry, King Xander. It has been an honor serving you."_

 _"This is more than just your resignation, I take it."_

 _"…"_

 _"This is goodbye, isn't it?"_

Xander was a pragmatic man. Despite this, despite the evidence that he was able to gather, there was a small part of him that hoped that Laslow's words on that day was part of an elaborate joke. A joke that he'd be punished for, but a joke nonetheless.

While he wasn't present when it happened, he was more than sure that Odin and Selena had a similar conversation with Leo and Camilla respectively. And if his siblings were anything like him, then they were most likely reminiscing about said conversations as they made their way through the halls.

As they neared the main gates, Xander heard shouting and he almost froze in his steps. It wasn't the yelling nor the noise itself, but the voice - the tone, rather, that made him catch his breath. A quick look over at Camilla and he was absolutely sure that it was _her_. Unbeknownst to him, his steps quickened and his strides became longer. The voice became louder and clearer with every step he took. When he arrived at the large terrace in front of the gates, he saw two of his knights, Effie and Ignatius, escorting a rather large group of individuals.

His feet slowed to a crawl before ultimately stopping. His eyes slowly began to scan the group in front of him. There were a number of faces that he never saw before in his life, but he could some familiarities in all of them, but his eyes were drawn to those that he recognized.

Azura, Shigure, and Corrin looked almost the same as they did when they left, the only difference being them having aged a couple of years. Although Corrin did lose the last bits of his baby fat that he always seemed to have retained before.

Kana, Beruka, Soleil, and Ophelia all grew taller and no longer looked like the teenagers that they once were…excluding Kana. She was the one that had the most growth, only standing a little shorter than the girls beside her.

At the very front of everyone else, however, were the three ex-Nohrian retainers.

Odin had his ever-present grin on his face, but the grin was betrayed by his anxious eyes that danced across the faces of his previous lieges.

Selena had her arms crossed in their usual manner and had a scowl on her face, but the scowl held none of the bite that it once did. Her eyes, unlike Odin's, were focused solely on Camilla.

And then there was Laslow. Xander knew his retainer well enough to see through the attempt at his crass smile. His left hand was tapping against his thigh in a rhythmic pattern, which was something that he only did when he was nervous or anxious.

"Laslow."

Xander's tone wasn't forceful nor was it soft. He called his retainer's name in the exact manner as he used to when he received one too many complaints and reports from the townsfolk about a certain retainer flirting with the women in town, some of whom were in front of their spouses at the time.

He had not meant to use that tone, but it came out in that manner nonetheless. And like the countless times he called his retainer in that tone, the corner of Laslow's lip twitched up into a _very_ familiar smirk.

"Yes, my King?" Laslow responded, even going as far as to wink at him. The cheek on this man…

Xander took a step forward towards his retainer, and another memory resurfaced.

 _"If, after the war, I were to go somewhere. Somewhere far away_ _…_ _If you never saw me again_ _…_ _Would you be angry? Would you be able to forgive me for abandoning you?"_

 _"…Yes, I would."_

Another step. A nervous step back.

 _"Oh? Truly?"_

 _"It is not your company I require. Only that you continue to draw breath. I just want you to ensure you live. Whatever your true name or appearance."_

Another step was taken forward. Another step was taken backward.

 _"Milord, I - "_

 _ **. . .**_

There were a few things that Inigo feared in life. Severa's wrath was one such fear and his father's rage was another. The evil gleam that would appear in Morgan's eyes whenever she thought of another prank was one more, and the pain-promising-look Robin would give him whenever he used to hit on Morgan was definitely one of the top three.

However, there was one fear of Laslow's that ranked just alongside Robin's glare of promised pain, and that was an angry-looking Xander. Specifically, an angry-looking Xander that had his eyes set on him and him alone.

So when said angry-looking Xander began walking towards him, Inigo couldn't help but flinch and his foot took a step backward. Normally, he'd have a general idea of what he did wrong to earn his liege's ire, but this time, he had absolutely no idea. There was no time for him to even flirt with anyone since no one else was around, so that couldn't have been the case like many times before.

"Milord, I - " Inigo nervously began.

His words stopped when Xander's hands reached up towards his neck…and firmly grasped his shoulders. There was a slight tremble in his hands, almost…almost as if…

"Welcome back, my friend," Xander warmly smiled. It was a smile that Laslow had seen only a handful of times. "I am glad that you have kept your promise."

At first, Inigo didn't know what promise he made. And then…

 _"Promise me, that if and when you can…"_

Inigo's eyes slowly widened as the memory returned.

 _"…you will return to us."_

Pride was something that Inigo wouldn't usually associate himself with. His entire life was full of mistakes and foolish choices, and although he openly flirted with and hit on numerous women, that in itself was a coping mechanism of sorts. He couldn't even take pride in being called a womanizer since that was nothing more than a façade.

However, out of all the emotions that welled up within him, of all the feelings that threatened to burst out, pride was at the forefront.

Inigo was proud. Proud that he was able to save a world from certain doom by Grima's hands. Proud that he was able to fight alongside his parents and friends. He was proud that he volunteered to travel to the ancient lands of Nohr and Hoshido and slay the maddened form of Anankos.

But above all, Laslow was proud to have served Prince - no… _King_ Xander. He was proud that he could call himself as one of the king's retainers. He was proud that he could call, and be called, a cherished friend of King Xander.

Inigo dropped to one knee and kneeled before his king. He felt and heard the ripple of surprise from everyone around him, but it was something that he paid very little mind to.

In a solemn voice, he once again spoke the words that he said countless times after having finished a patrol, albeit with one slight difference.

"I have returned, my King, as promised."

After all, he couldn't refer to his liege as a prince anymore, now could he?

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

 **Well, that's that. For all intents and purposes, this story is done.**

 **While I do want another chapter to go a bit more in-depth with character relations, mainly about Camilla, I can't think of a way to go about it for the life of me.** **I also wanted to write some conversations between the Awakening and Fates characters, but I can only think of a few snippets of dialogue that wouldn't amount to anything.**

 **Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I apologize for the fact that this took almost two years to complete given how short it is.**


End file.
